Somewhere Amazing
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Penny is the only daughter of King Wyatt, and is destined to marry Price Arthur of Camelot, but she is strong minded, and has her eye on the court's adviser. Shenny AU/OOC medieval style.
1. Chapter 1

So I asked, and you guys spoke. Shenny seemed to be the common factor (letting me know that all my subscribers are TBBT fans), but one idea stood out to me. It was anonymously submitted and it said 'Tbbt in a fantasy world knights and dragons'. I love that idea! Although my knowledge of medieval times is limited to what I remember from high school and BBC's Merlin, I thought I would give it a try! Please forgive any inaccuracies, and feel free to correct me. I plan on this being quite a long story, so it might take a while between updates!

Fandom: The Big Bang Theory (not a cross over)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sheldon/Penny

Rating: M

Summary: Penny is the only daughter of King Wyatt, and is destined to marry Price Arthur of Camelot, but she is strong minded, and has her eye on the court's adviser. Shenny AU/OOC medieval style.

* * *

**Chapter One **

"My Lady, you really must stand still." Amelia fussed as she pulled the strings on Penny's corset even tighter. Penny didn't understand why wearing such things were necessary. Men didn't wear them, and they conquered lands. Of course Penny would probably never do such a thing, she was a lady, and ladies never got to be independent or ground breaking. Very few saw her as anything more than a pretty face that was to marry their future king. She supposed she should have been honored to be betrothed to Prince Arthur, he was one of the most eligible prince's in the land. Still, she had no romantic interest in him, and it was no secret that he and Princess Guinevere have been caught in a passionate embrace on more than one occasion.

"Really Amy, must you make it so tight?" Penny asked as she looked over her shoulder at her lady in waiting. Amy had grown to be Penny's best friend over the years, and was more than used to the informalities Penny dare not show in front of others.

"Penelope, you know your father would be cross if you weren't properly dressed. And don't you want to look nice for the prince? I hear he's quite handsome."

"Hardly." Penny scoffed as Amy tied the lacing. "My want is to look nice for no man. I do not see why we must be paraded around like a prize-winning carcass. Are women so inferior to men?"

"According to them." Amy smiled as she helped slip a pale blue dress over Penny's neatly styled curls.

The two women finished in silence, Penny mulling over her own thoughts and Amy too focused in her task to make small talk. Amy was a good woman, but backed down too easily for Penny's liking. How was she to fully express her vexation with men if Amy did not feel the same way? As they stepped from her room, a horn sounded in the distance, marking the arrival of Prince Arthur's arrival. He would be at the castle within the hour. Entering the throne room, Penny curtsied to her father before approaching. Everyone had turned out for the Prince's arrival, and they all seemed to be worried. Did they have so little faith in her? To be fair, she did not have the best history when it came to not insulting royalty.

"Remember what we discussed Penelope…" Her father said, his eyes darting sideways to meet her own.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, and do not offend the Pendragon's in any way."

"That's correct." The king's eyes once again turned towards his adviser as they talked in hushed voices.

Sheldon – her father's most trusted adviser – allowed his eyes to meet hers before turning to the King. Sheldon's father had been the court adviser before him, and his father before that. Sheldon and Penny had grown up together, and although Sheldon was always afraid of the consequences, he would follow Penny on any of her adventures. They had been the best of friends until Sheldon's father passed, leaving Sheldon the job of royal adviser. He grew more serious after that, and would only act formally with Penny.

She couldn't blame him, or her father for that matter. The men of her kingdom were under more pressure as of late. There had been a dragon attack on the outer most villages of their kingdom, and resources were running low. The knights were down to a handful, and the kingdom was growing poor. According to her father, a marriage joining their kingdom and Camelot was their only hope for the survival of their people.

Penny was only half listening when Prince Arthur entered; he had very little to say to her anyway. She knew she was just a prop in a business deal, so why bother pretending it was anything more than it was? For the rest of the day, she followed Arthur and her father like a good lady should. She sat up straights, and minded her manners. She was only mildly aware of the contract being signed that would sign her over like some kind of property. She loved her father, but she did not agree with his choices. She would have ruled the kingdom fine on her own. She had ideas for trading that would boost their economy and allies. Still, she had no right voicing them.

"It is settled." Her father said clasping Arthur's hand. "You will be married in a year's time to my daughter." Arthur's smile was forced and practiced, but no one expected them to like the situation.

"I am glad we were able to come to an agreement." He released Wyatt's hand and took Penny's, kissing the back gently. "And I look forward to our union."

It made her sick.

* * *

Usually the light tapping of the large oak tree's branch against her window would have lulled Penny off to sleep already, but she lay wide awake in her large bed. Soon, she would share a bed with someone – not just anyone – her husband. There was a restlessness in her bones, something that chilled to the very core of her, a foreboding that warned the very primal instincts within her. This was a mistake, and she would have to live with it. Panic rose in her throat like bile, causing a cool sweat to bead her brow. Suddenly, her oversized room felt too small. The chill in her bones grew although the room seemed hotter. The urge to run hit her like a wave, crashing around her and disorienting her. She didn't even realize she had gotten out of bed until she was kneeling at her wardrobe.

Being as quiet as possible – though it was unlikely anyone would hear her through the thick stone walls – Penny dug her nails in the wooden panel at the bottom of her wardrobe. It had been added by Howard – the kingdom's blacksmith. He too grew up with Penny, and helped her escape her obligations any way he could. Carefully removing the panel – something she had not done in years – Penny reached in and pulled out a pair of breeches and a man's tunic. Her father would be mortified if he knew Sheldon had given them to her all those years ago. She quickly slipped off her nightgown and pulled the clothing on along with her riding shoes. It had taken quite some convincing for her father to allow those alone.

Quietly slipping from her room, Penny grabbed a torch off the wall. The guards wouldn't be protecting the hall – rather, the whole wing. As long as she did not give them reason to come running, they would keep their distance (her father's orders to protect her virtue of course). Counting the doorways, she waited until the fifteenth one before quietly slipping in. The old hinges creaked as she shut it behind her, causing her to wince. Her eyes shot over to the bed, but there was no movement. Carefully, she made her way over to the sleeping figure.

"Sheldon!" She hissed when she was close enough. What she had not been expecting, was for him to shoot up with a near yell. Luckily, her hand settled over his lips before he could alert the guards.

"Penny?" He questioned once he could get his bearings. His short dark hair was mused in the firelight, and his deep blue eyes hardly opened enough to identify her. "What are you doing?"

With a smile, Penny leaned in to whisper a phrase that had got them in trouble a million times in their youth. "I'm going somewhere amazing, and I'm taking you with me."

Sheldon had stiffened up when he heard those words – famous last words for Penny. Still, she had managed to get him to agree and sneak out of the castle like they used to when they were young. They stole one horse, knowing the guards would surly notice two missing. Penny held the reigns, since she had more riding experience, and Sheldon held on to her shoulders, not daring touch her anywhere else.

"I remember this place." Sheldon said as the horse came to a stop by a moonlit lake. "You almost drowned here when we were young." He hopped off the horse and carefully helped her down.

"And you saved me."

"I would hardly call screaming for Sir Leonard saving you."

"He wouldn't have been knighted if not for that. He owes you his title." Penny smiled up at the tall man and bumped his arm with her own. He froze immediately, causing Penny to sigh. "Will you never again look at me the way you used to?" She asked with a frown.

"We are not the people we used to be Penelope…" There was a sadness in his eyes as he looked over the clear lake. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"We could be…"

"No. We could never be." There was more than one meaning behind his words.

She placed a delicate hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. "You kissed me once."

"We were young."

"We were happy-"

"We were foolish." He shook his head and tried to look forward again, but Penny stepped into his line of vision.

"We were happy…" She said again, placing a hand against his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut, allowing himself to give into her touch, if only just for a moment. "Kiss me again Sheldon…"

"I cannot."

"As your princess, I demand it." The corner of her lips twitched slightly as he appraised her. "As your friend, I ask for it." She added after a moment.

"Just one last kiss?" He asked steeping forward, allowing her arms to rest on his broad shoulders.

"Just one." She breathed as his face neared hers.

"And if I cannot stop?"

"Then I will be all the more grateful." She finished by stepping on her toes and pressing her lips against his thin ones. There was comfort in his kiss, something soft and wonderful that she thought about every day. It was home to her, a home she would be ripped from in a year's time.

* * *

There will be more to come! Hope you liked it!

Reviews are loved

~AAH


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"These gardens are beautiful." Arthur said as he slowed to admire a patch of violets. Penny almost felt the need to gnaw her arm off, as long as it would get her away from his grasp. She had no right being harsh with Arthur; he was after all just doing what he was told.

It had been two months since the contract binding them had been signed, and once every other week, Arthur would visit. They would do simple things, like have a picnic or take a walk in the garden. If Penny were being honest with herself, she would admit that Arthur was a perfectly nice man. He was sensible and kind, but she was not in love with him. She had no desire to marry Arthur, despite all his charms. She wanted the kingdom for herself, and wanted to be free to love whomever she chose.

"So what is it you do for fun, Penelope?" He asked cutting through their silence.

"Sometimes I adorn men's trousers and sneak about with the help." She responded flatly, her eyes trained forward.

Arthur laughed, deep and sincere. It was a nice laugh, but not the one Penny longed for. She wondered if he would laugh so honestly if he had known the truth in her words. "Your father tells me that you're a fair rider."

Penny was surprised by this. Most men saw her love of riding as a fault to overlook, not a talent to converse about. While riding was a perfectly fine hobby for women of title to have, riding the way Penny did was not. She rode like a man, and even joined her father on hunts when she was younger. As soon as she was old enough to marry however, she was no longer his little hunter; she was a lady – property to be gambled away.

At her silence, he continued. "Perhaps on my next visit we shall ride. I hear there is big game just to the west of the castle."

"You are asking me to hunt?"

"Only if you wish it, My Lady."

"I would enjoy that very much." She nodded once.

Penny supposed she should be thankful that a man like Arthur was to be her future husband, instead of some tyrant like his father. She sighed inwardly and glanced sideways at him. She really had been unfair to him. He wanted no more to be her husband than she his wife. He too was a victim of circumstance, but being a man, was forced to be at the forefront of it.

"You love Princess Guinevere, don't you?" Penny asked, no subtlety in her words. Perhaps part of her hoped to scare off the prince before he could become her king.

He blanched for a moment, his face pale and his feet halting. He blinked absently for a moment, golden locks bouncing on his eyelashes. Turning to appraise her, Arthur gave Penny a light smile. "Thank you, Penelope. No one has ever been so blunt with me, and I find it refreshing to be spoken to as a person rather than a prince."

"Your words are lovely, Arthur, but they are meant to distract."

"You caught that, did you?" He laughed and shook his head, continuing their slow pace. "I have been in love with Guinevere for a very long time." He admitted quietly. He paused in silence, letting the words hang in the air. Perhaps he had never said them out loud before. "And who is it that holds your heart, Penny?" He asked, cerulean eyes piercing her.

"What makes you think anyone holds my heart?" She asked with a blank face.

"Ah, Princess, I have been honest with you, will you not return the favor?" He smiled gently. "I can see it in your eyes. A light grows there that is not caused by me."

"You speak as if you know me."

"I speak because I _am_ you. I know the pain of love that cannot be."

"Then you know to speak it would be more pain than I can bear."

* * *

"Penelope, this needs to stop." Sheldon's voice was just over a whisper as his large hand encircled her arm. Turning from the waterfall, Penny gave the adviser a smile.

"You were always afraid, Sheldon." She laughed, causing him to look around. They were not far from the castle, and even the darkness of night could not insure that they would not be caught.

"With good reason, Penny. If we were to be caught, you would be pardoned-"

"Well, dearest Sheldon, that all depends on what position we were caught it." She smiled wolfishly at the blush that rose in his cheeks.

"You would be pardoned-" he continued on, choosing to ignore her words. "-it would be my head."

"My father adores you, Sheldon."

"As an adviser, yes."

Penny laughed and turned, encircling his neck with her arms. She stood on her toes, putting her as close to eye-level as she could get. Awkwardly, Sheldon allowed his hands to rest on her waist. She wasn't really sure how she convinced him night after night to sneak from the castle with her, but she did, and she was grateful for it. Penny kissed his chin once, it being the only place she could reach. She smiled as his expression softened.

"What if I asked you to kiss me again, Sheldon."

"…I suppose I would…" He said. After a moment, he leaned in and obliged.

"And what if I asked you to kiss me here?" She asked trailing a thin finger down the smooth column of her neck. She heard his breath catch before he wordlessly obliged. "And here…"

Her finger continued its path, stroking the delicate skin of her breast that peeked out from under the tunic. His eyes seemed to darken as they met hers. He held that contact for a moment before obliging once more. Penny suppressed a moan as Sheldon took the invitation, and continued kissing any flesh that dared show. Her eyes rolled closed at the sensation of his smooth lips in contrast to the stubble that lined his chin. It scratched at her skin causing chills to run up her spine. His hair was short, but Penny still managed to grab a handful and hold on tight as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. She whispered his name, so soft the wind almost drowned it out.

"Sheldon… P-Penny?" A voice broke them from their moment, causing them to jump apart. With cold fear washing over her, Penny turned to meet the eyes of Sir Leonard.

"Leonard…" She said his name, sure there was nothing that could be said to distract from the situation.

In the distance, the other knights could be heard. Leonard looked between the two before looking over his shoulder. "I'll send the knights around to the front entrance. You should be able to sneak in the back."

"Thank you, Leonard." Sheldon said, his expression icy.

Nodding once, Leonard turned and went back the way he came. Penny wanted to apologize to Sheldon, but by the time she turned to him, he was already disappearing into the tree line.

* * *

Reviews are loved!

~AAH


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sooooo sorry!  
**

* * *

_Penny's eyes were closed, but the sun was so powerful it filled her vision with the warm red haze of summer. It would be ending soon; the trees were already starting to turn color. Sheldon would be happy, he never did like sun as much as Penny did. She was fifteen today, and she had spent the day just as she had wanted to._

_"Penelope, we really should get back!" Raj called from the middle of the large clearing. Penny's bright blue eyes opened, the sun intruding her relaxation._

_"I'll be the one to decide when we go back!" Penny laughed as she stood. Her friends might have been young, but they acted as adults. Probably because they were treated as such. Sheldon's father had just passed away, and Sheldon wasn't given a moment to grieve. He was expected to start the following day as the new adviser. Leonard had been knighted years ago, but was finally of age to start his training. Howard had just sold his first large piece from his father's blacksmith and Raj had just finished his apprenticeship with the court astronomer. And Penny? Well, she was just enjoying the sun._

_"You're going to burn." Sheldon said seriously. Since his father had lost his battle with some mysterious illness, Sheldon had lost any happiness that he once possessed._

_"It's summer, Sheldon!" Penny couldn't help but shake her head. Here everyone was, enjoying summer, and Sheldon was huddled in the shade of the treeline._

_"Which is exactly why you will burn."_

_With a sigh, Penny turned to the others. "Howard will you find my cousin, Bernadette and head back to the castle with the others?" With a nod, the others gladly headed back towards the cool welcoming palace. Penny walked slowly over to where Sheldon sat. Allowing her legs to give out, she crashed to the ground beside him in a cross-legged position. She didn't even care that her dress would become soiled._

_"Shouldn't we head back with the others?" Sheldon asked with longing. He had lasted longer in the heat then Penny would have given him credit for._

_"You haven't given me my gift yet, Sheldon." She smiled and looked up at her friend. Beneath the rosiness cause by the sun, Penny could see embarrassment staining his cheeks._

_"I-I'm sorry, Penny."His eyes darted between her's and the ground several times. "With my father and everything - I just forgot. Forgive me."_

_"You didn't even ask me what I wanted." Penny smiled lightly and scooted closer to him. She could almost hear his heart pick up as his eyes met hers._

_"What do you want?"_

_"A kiss." His face froze - unsure and worried._

_"T- That would be inappropriate."_

_"You sound surprised."_

_"Penelope!"_

_"Sheldon!"_

_Sheldon scowled for a moment before his face relaxed. Slowly he brought his face closer to hers. When his lips were almost touching her own, he paused. With one final glance at her light blue eyes, their lips met._

* * *

Penny awoke from the dream with a frown. That had been a long time ago, and it was still her favorite birthday. She didn't count on this one being any better. Sheldon had not spoken to her in two weeks - not since Leonard had caught them. She had hoped to dance with him at her birthday ball later, but that seemed highly unlikely.

"Penelope!" She heard her cousin's high-pitched voice from under several layers of blankets.

"Please Bernadette, just let me age in peace!"

"I will not!" Bernadette laughed and pulled the blanket off of Penny. It wasn't an easy task seeing as she was very round with child. Luckily for Bernadette, she was not of royal blood. She had happily married Howard last year. "It's not every day you turn twenty!"

With a groan, Penny pulled the blanket back over her head.

* * *

Penny laughed as Arthur twirled her around with reckless abandon. She knew it wasn't proper, but as long as she was with Arthur, people seemed to excuse her every action. It had been nice getting to know him over the last few months. He was a good man with a kind heart, and as much as she hated to admit it, the rumors had been true. He _was_ good looking. He had sandy brown hair that always seemed to be tossed by the wind, deep brown eyes and prominent jawline.

"If I didn't know any better princess, I would think you're having fun!" Arthur laughed as he spun her around once more. It didn't help how dizzy she had already felt from the wine.

"Well then, dear Arthur, it is a very good thing that you know better!"

"Naturally." He gave her a crooked smirk and held her closer. "So it is the adviser that holds your heart."

The wine seemed to churn in Penny's stomach. She didn't want to think about Sheldon - not tonight. He wasn't going to even risk talking to her? That was fine, she had perfectly nice company in Arthur. "I don't know where you're getting your information from, but that is entirely untrue."

"Then why, pray tell, does it look like he wishes me dead for touching you?" He asked and pulled her closer, watching as Sheldon's jaw tightened.

"Why is it that you're holding me so close to begin with?" Penny asked with a smirk, hoping to avoid all talk of Sheldon.

"My heart might lay with Princess Guinevere for the time being, but you are to be my wife." He said lightly, but seriously. "You are very beautiful, Penny. I have no doubt that I could very well grown to love you in time."

"Is that the kind of marriage you wish for? One that will grown in time."

"It is the hand I was dealt, and there are those far worse off." He said holding his arm out for her and walking her into the garden. The last thing they needed was for one of the many dancing party-goers to overhear them. "Need I remind you, that you are in the same standing."

"I still don't think you should have to grow to love your betrothed..."

"Would you rather pine after someone you cannot have the rest of your days?"

"And what of Guinevere?"

"She is not my betrothed." Suddenly, Penny needed more wine. She didn't want to admit the truth in his words, or the growing attraction she had been feeling for him.

"I love Sheldon." She said as firmly as she could. It had been the first time she admitted it out loud. She just wished it hadn't been to another man.

"Can you not one day love me too?" He asked in a serious tone as he pushed a golden lock behind her ear. Penny stood silently, unable to respond because she knew very well she could.

Neither noticed the court adviser and head knight who had heard everything.

* * *

**I'm smelling a love triangle! The next one will be in Sheldon's POV  
**

**Reviews are loved **

**~AAH**


	4. AN

So, this is just a quick AN. Well, it's more of a poll

I was wondering, would any of you read an original story if I published it here? Let me know in the reviews!

Thanks! Another chapter will be out soon!

~AAH


End file.
